


Santooria : I.La fragrance de l'âme

by BluishRoseSaphir



Series: Santooria [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama, Multi, Mystery, POV First Person, Philosophy, Romance, Spiritual, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishRoseSaphir/pseuds/BluishRoseSaphir
Summary: « Au premier battement de cœur ; l'âme fut transcendée.Au deuxième frisson ; l'océan d'émotions fut troublé.À la troisième inspiration ; sa fragrance t'a enivré.À la quatrième impulsion ; tu as été déboussolé.Au cinquième regard ; sa beauté t'a hébété.À la sixième pensée ; cette félicité s'est envolée.À la dernière expiration ; durant cet instant, tu as véritablement existé.»Ses pétales dansent sur l'esplanade des cœurs, les quatre vents de l'esprit oscillant ses élans de passion.Elle fait vaciller les peurs, balaye les doutes, embaume les plus optimistes.Tandis qu'elle lacère les plus meurtris.Laissant derrière elle une âme flétrie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La Rose qui s'effleure sous la liesse d'Hélios,  
Assignée à une suzeraineté sommaire,  
Se recueille sur les pousses longeant les luisants rios,  
Songeant à s'arracher de la sujétion mère,  
Escomptant asservir le Ciel,  
Entaillée par son propre fiel.
> 
> \---
> 
> _Je dédis cette histoire à l'Être Humain. _

De peur de se dévoiler aux yeux de tous, elle se tâte d’entrer en scène, dès lors que les habitants s’abandonnent à leurs songes les plus profonds.

Ambiguë, énigmatique et envoûtante à la fois, elle parait. Prudemment, elle couvre d’un édredon sombre les frêles âmes somnolentes, préservant quiconque du mauvais regard.

À chacune de ses apparitions elle prend toujours soin d’éclairer, à l’égard de l’insouciant errant, le chemin menant au sanctuaire de l’imagination subconsciente.

Elle qui, au premier regard, semble bien plus austère que son frère, mais qui derrière ses airs lugubres, veille tendrement sur nous.

_La nuit._

J’ai toujours cherché à être sur place ; à chacune de ses manifestations.

De loin et de haut, je l’observai en toute discrétion : elle s’installe dès que le soleil finit sa tâche, assombrissant sous le manteau les vastes plateaux. Dès lors, la brousse s’apaise. Les cigales se préparent à striduler quelques mélodies de leur répertoire qui s’accorderaient en parfaite osmose avec les courants d’eau.

La vie s’éteint alors à petit feu.

La nuit paraît terrifiante, si l’on ne s’intéresse qu’à la façade qu'elle expose : elle reflète, d’après certains, de sinistres desseins et d’effrayantes terreurs nocturnes.

Et pourtant, malgré tous les défauts qu’on lui accorde, elle persiste à se dévoiler, lentement, mais sûrement.

Resplendissante, elle comparaît, éclairant de son brocart scintillant de mille et un astre cette terre qu’elle chérit avec délicatesse.

C’est lors de ces occasions que j’aimais contempler le monde sous son apparat, examinant depuis la cime d’un arbre son apparence ensorceleuse, observant l’humanité assoupie, désireuse d’un lendemain meilleur.

Le temps semblait alors se suspendre selon mes vœux, offrant à mes yeux ce qui pourrait être l’un des rares spectacles les plus complaisants.

_Douce nuit, songeras-tu un jour à lever le voile de tes mystères ?_

_Ton silence sème en moi les graines de la mélancolie._

_Nos univers ont bien trop souvent croisé le fer._

_Alors pourquoi t'éclipses-tu assidûment vers l'infini ?_

Je me surprenais à m’assimiler à ces pseudo-philosophes qui germaient de nulle part, cultivant un nombre considérable de questions existentielles, mais qui ne sont guère capables de répondre à celles-ci, finissant donc plus tard par les ensevelir, n’aboutissant à rien de bien concret.

Était-ce ainsi que je menais ma propre vie ? Sans doute.

Le jour était pour moi signe de quotidien accablant et désolant, tandis que la nuit, je sortais de ma torpeur et admirais le monde sous un tout autre angle, me demandant si un jour, j'aurais enfin réponse à toutes mes questions.

★

_Dimanche vingt-cinq octobre 2020, 5h30 :_

Il y a ces petits rituels que l’on ne peut éviter de reproduire en toute conscience, même dès le réveil.

Pour certains, il est primordial d’inspecter toutes les dernières informations manquées au cours de la nuit sur leur portable. D’autres préféreront saluer leurs proches en bon uniforme. Ou bien décideront-ils de prendre directement un solide petit-déjeuner pour mieux s’accrocher aux petits (ou grands) tracas de la vie ? Ou passeront-ils cette étape qui ne leur est guère nécessaire ?

Les petits maniaques iront prestement faire leur petite toilette, et les plus languissants, soit bon nombre d’entre nous à ne pas évincer de la liste, s’inventeront les plus inconcevables prétextes pour éviter tout effort insignifiant leur demandant de sortir de leur cocon ouaté.

Et puis vient celle qui se détache toujours des conventions, sans pour autant en avoir la moindre intention. Celle que l’on évite de nommer, de peur de se sentir trop ordinaire dans cette société vivant au rythme des modes, des regroupements sociaux qui n’ont pour but que d’effacer toute différence pouvant faire tache à la corporation instaurée. L’Homme est, bien que souvent disconvenant à ce sujet, un être en quête de compagnie, toujours à la recherche d’un lien qu’il peut tisser et tresser au fil du temps, quitte à y laisser tout ce qui faisait le charme de son nom. Il est, en quelque sorte, semblable à une fève de cacao : pur, il est unique en son genre, mais personne ne le trouve à son goût. Alors nous lui donnons une autre forme, bien plus douce, et le métamorphosons en une chose plus conformiste.

Je n’ai jamais voulu être conformiste, ni pour autant être contestataire. Le terme exacte aurait été « mi-figue mi-raisin », soit celle qui n’a jamais su où se placer correctement. Était-ce ma faute ? Probablement, mais la question aurait était plus intéressante si elle avait était reformulé ainsi : était-ce entièrement de ma faute ? Nuance.

Quant à mes habitudes matinales, elles étaient quelque peu singulières.

Lorsque la nuit prenait congé, j’épiai minutieusement tout son processus. Il n’y avait aucune signification à cette cérémonie, juste de l’insouciance mêlée à de la rêverie. Le paradoxe me guidant dans chacune de mes actions, je m’éveillais quand le monde s’affaissait, et m’évanouissais à l’aube d’une ère nouvelle.

Ainsi je commençais inévitablement mes journées, le regret m’étouffant en m’apercevant que je planifiais et codifiais minute par minute mes programmes, car l’exaltation n’avait jamais osé franchir le seuil de mon âme marmoréenne.

★

_J’abhorrai les attroupements_ **. **

Bousculades à tout vient, brouhaha se bifurquant en bourdonnements barbants, toute une cacophonie à la fois cocasse et chaotique qui finit par vous créer des collapsus conjoncturels. J'étais, d’ordinaire, d’instinct à être dépassée par ces défilés qui ne se dénouaient jamais à votre demande.

Mais, étonnamment, cette journée s’était entamée d’une bien étrange manière.

« **Tu as entendu les nouvelles ? **s’était subitement empressé de poser comme question un jeune homme à son homologue, en sortant de la foule journalière. **Le prix des loyers va encore augmenter. J’vais jamais tenir le coup à ce rythme-là. **

\- **C’est stupide**, fut la réponse de son associé, les yeux rivés sur son petit écran. **Le gouvernement va encore s’attirer des problèmes. Comme s’il n’y avait pas assez de soucis pour en voir arriver d’autres, qu’ils arrêtent d’emmerder les gens sur des raisons fondées sur du vent. **»

En temps normal, je n’aurais pas été très intéressée par ce genre de plaintes. La population vit dans un cercle vicieux où chacun a besoin d’imposer son mécontentement en raison d’un problème d’équité, et il n’était pas rare que j’entende de pareils conflits au fil de la journée, s’estompant en frissons désagréables à mes oreilles.

Mais la curiosité avait pris les devants et s’était mise à charge de captiver toute mon attention face à ce sujet.

Je ralentis donc le pas et observai d’un œil discret la scène en face de moi.

« **Tu fais bien d’en parler ; ces raisons sont effectivement basées sur du vent. Qui a eu cette idée débile de fouiller les cieux pour chercher une quelconque anomalie ? **s’esclaffa le benjamin, puis s’arrêtant brutalement pour reprendre son calme.

-** La Terre est source de mystères, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Mais personne ne sait distinguer le réel de l'imaginaire ! **pouffa l’autre en prenant tout de même garde à ne pas être source de regards. _Raté_. **La science d'aujourd’hui croit en n’importe quelle théorie absurde ! Un seul événement anodin et pouf ; ils deviennent tout excités ! Il suffit de voir les chaînes qui percent dans le domaine du sensationnel : plus l’information semble incroyable, plus ils auront de chance d’être entendu et reconnu par la suite. »**

Cet homme marquait un point. Il était, de nos jours, inévitable de tomber ne serait-ce que sur quelques secondes d'un programme de ce genre et qui demandait à tout spectateur d’éteindre leurs neurones et de se laisser emporter par l’étonnement exorbitant des présentateurs. Mais pour survivre dans le domaine de l’écran, tous les coups étaient permis.

Alors quitte à dénaturer quelques fondements pour promouvoir une information résultant de leurs « recherches », il fallait tout miser sur l’attention de l’audimat.

Quelle escroquerie.

« **Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que certains ont beau dire qu'ils ne sont pas influençables, ils sont pourtant les premiers à tomber dans le piège des médias ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que je dois filtrer mes réseaux sociaux et prouver que je peux faire un meilleur boulot qu’eux ? **

\- **C’est pas bientôt fini ce raffut** **?** **Si vous avez autant de prétention qu’eux, alors pourquoi pas commencer dès maintenant au lieu de vous plaindre ? **grommela une simple femme recroquevillée contre un mur.

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Vous prétendez posséder la science infuse mieux que quiconque à ce sujet, alors bougez-vous ! Combien de fois ai-je entendu de telles promesses sans jamais voir du concret ? Vous n’acceptez pas cette situation ? Allez-y ! On ne vous retient pas, alors qu’attendez-vous ?**

\- **Non mais c’est quoi votre problème ? Et qu’est-ce qui vous en empêcherait aussi ?** haussa le ton le plus âgé. **Vous trouvez la situation normale ? Oui, c’est fatiguant de se plaindre à longueur de journée, mais on serait déjà dans le pétrin si tout le monde suivait votre exemple !**

-** Soyez heureux de votre situation justement ; bon nombre serait mort à l’heure qu’il est pour avoir votre place ! Votre égoïsme est écœurant ; toute cette histoire pour un simple haussement de prix ? Alors qu’il y a des pays souffrant de problèmes bien plus graves !**

\- **Mais oui bien sûr ! C’est toujours la même chose ! On a même plus le droit de s’exprimer librement ici ! 'Faut toujours comparer notre situation avec des cas qui n’ont rien à voir ! C'est bien gentil de résoudre le problème des autres, mais honnêtement, vous pensez qu’ils feraient la même chose pour nous ? Bah oui, tiens ! Si le président ne fait rien pour résoudre nos problèmes, alors qui s'en occupera ?**

\- **Vous espérez sincèrement construire votre avenir de cette façon ?** l’interrompis-je en me joignant discrètement au groupe. **C'est ça votre vision du monde ? Chacun pour soi ? À vous observer, vous n’avez jamais vécu dans les chaussures d’un autre qui n'a pas les mêmes moyens que vous. Certes, la situation est terrible, mais de là à faire graviter le centre de l'attention autour de vous, c'est ridicule.**

**\- C’est une blague ? Qui t’a sonné d’abord ? **ricana subitement le benjamin. **Tu crois sincèrement que je vais me taire ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que la dame voulait te dire. Au lieu de te plaindre, montre-toi à la hauteur de tes paroles, et fais quelque chose qui puisse aider à améliorer la situation.**

**\- Et pourquoi pas toi, tant qu'on y est ? Tu es d’accord avec ce que je viens de dire, non ? Mais pour autant, tu ne fais rien ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Un miracle ? C'est fou ça ! Attendons un miracle alors ! »**

Je regardai les deux hommes s’éloigner de mon champ de vision pour devenir de simples ombres se faufilant aux travers des passants, avant de disparaître au point de fuite, puis baissai mon regard.

_Un miracle ?_

Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ce mot portait une signification négative. Il détenait pourtant, à sa création, une connotation optimiste, et devrait inspirer joie, soulagement et confort pour ceux qui prient de tout cœur, afin qu’il puisse égayer le quotidien bien sombre de certains.

_Peut-être que le monde en avait assez, d’attendre impatiemment qu’un miracle ne se présente à leur porte sans jamais savoir s’il sera au rendez-vous._

Le monde grandissait, et l’espoir s’était rangé dans un carton destiné aux douces espérances abandonnées.

Le miracle relevait plus d’une magie que d’une réalité.

_« __**Ça**_ _**ne sert à rien de se bercer d’illusions, avec de tels esprits pessimistes**__ »_ avait prononcé la dame en regardant les premières gouttes tomber, tandis que je sortais de mon sac un parapluie que je lui offrais.

_Le monde mûrit vite. _

_Et pourrit lentement._

★

Je m’écroulai lourdement sur le canapé, à côté de deux grands sacs désormais dépourvus de leurs provisions.

La serviette couvrant mes cheveux, je tâtais de ma main droite la table à mes côtés sans prendre la peine de la regarder, à la recherche d’un comprimé qui puisse m’aider à calmer la migraine naissante, puis ingurgitai sans peine le contenu de mon verre avant de m’allonger et de regarder l’horloge.

_Les secondes prennent leurs temps, mais le temps se presse. _

Je devais suivre le programme que je m’étais efforcé de constituer, pour ne pas flâner dans cette maison.

Mais mon corps refusait toute cette machinerie.

Rejoignant ma chambre, je relevai ma couette et saisis celle qui avait gardé ma place.

Je souris à peine à cette pensée, trouvant la situation ironique. J’étais la seule présence vivante sous ce toit.

L’installant correctement sur le rebord de ma table de chevet, je saisis par la même occasion une brosse sur celle-ci, et commençais mon ouvrage avec le même intérêt chaque jour.

Quel réel intérêt avais-je à porter pour une poupée de porcelaine ? Je n’en avais aucune idée. Mais je m’y étais résolue sans soucis.

Je peignais quotidiennement sa chevelure blonde vénitienne, son regard bleuté pénétrant mon être sans le moindre problème, comme essayant de me tirer les vers du nez.

Son sourire était figé dans de la porcelaine et pourtant, j’ai toujours cru apercevoir de la sincérité dans celui-ci, mon imagination voulant peut-être me créer cette illusion.

J’appréciais la compagnie de cette poupée, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas me retourner cette affection.

Je l’aimais sincèrement. L’adorais.

Peut-être était-ce la seule échappatoire que je m’étais créée, pour m’éloigner de la solitude dans laquelle j’étais enchaînée depuis longtemps ?

Mais je m’emportais assez facilement.

J’aurais souhaité converser avec elle à cet instant précis. Passer du temps à débattre. Deux-trois mots échangés, ou même une émotion autre que le sourire qui trônait sur son visage.

_Juste un peu de vie dans ce vide._

Le regard hagard, j’écoutai le silence remplir à elle seule la salle, unique connaissance que je portais dans mon cœur comme un fardeau depuis, ce qui me semblait être, une bien trop longue existence.

_Oh, solitude, ris-tu de la situation ?_ _ J'aurais été bien aise de ne point t’avoir dans mes pattes, mais tu t’es éprise de ma personne sans que j’y puisse y déposer mon consentement. Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour te combler ? _

_Après tout, je n'étais qu’un atome, perdu au beau milieu de ce carré dénué de vie, et peut-être même de sens._

★

_Dans le comble du néant, j’errai sans fin, sans que l’ennui ne puisse s'installer auprès de moi._

_Drôle de manière pour passer le temps. Mais cela ne m’importait que trop peu. _

_J'étais une habituée de ces murs blancs. Et de cette chaise attendant chaque nuit son utilisatrice attitrée._

_« Pourtant, c’est ainsi que tu mènes ta vie, lâcha dans un sourire facilement discernable l’ombre en face de moi, mais tu ne t’en es jamais vraiment plainte, me donnes-tu raison ? » _

_La curiosité peut à la fois être un excellant allié, tout comme votre pire ennemi. Il est préférable de ne pas trop jouer avec elle._

_« Sûrement oui. »_

_Mais j’avais choisi de risquer le coup._

_« Néanmoins, je cherche une réponse à toute cette mascarade. » _

_Un soupir traversa les lèvres de mon interlocuteur._

_« C’est compréhensible. Même honorable. »_

_Subitement, son sourire s’estompa._

_« Mais que faire quand la vérité se cache derrière un immense brouillard ? On cherche à s’y intéresser, s’y aventurer, puis s’empêtrer, pour finir par s’y perdre et ne plus avoir la moindre envie de continuer. On regrette son choix, parce que celui-ci n’est pas toujours à la hauteur de nos attentes. C’est un engagement incertain, que beaucoup réfutent en ayant l’angoisse d’en revenir… Métamorphosé. Alors je te pose cette question. » _

_Son regard captura le mien avec une facilité déconcertante._

_« Serais-tu prête à prendre le risque et t’engager dans un brouillard dont tu ne connais même pas les premières brumes ? »_

_Je déglutis rapidement._

_J’étais prise à court par une question que je n’avais pas encore élucidé._

_Nombre de fois, j’avais inspecté cette question sous toutes ses coutures. En vain. _

_C’était une décision qu’il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère, j’en avais pleinement conscience. _

_Alors pourquoi diable remettais-je constamment en question cette conscience ?_

_« Cela fait déjà bien trop longtemps que je suis dans l’obscurité complète. Est-ce une vie ? De vivre dans l’ignorance totale ? Passer ses journées à observer la vie, autour de soi, vaquer à des occupations qui permettent à une certaine émancipation, pour atteindre un idéal rêvé depuis de longues années ? Je pourrais très bien avancer et établir mon propre but… »_

_Je tentais de dominer son regard._

_« Mais que faire si ce brouillard vous en empêche ? Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste un peu de connaissance. Mais même celle-ci semble être infranchissable pour ma part, comme un immense mur essayant à tout prix de m’en dissuader. N’y a-t-il point quelque chose… »_

_Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure tout en regardant le plafond, hésitant un instant._

_« D’étrange là-dedans ? Est-ce un mal que d’être mise au courant ? Ce n’est plus une question de curiosité, mais d'un besoin fondamental. »_

_Un rire se fit entendre. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis que mon voisin d’en face plissa ses yeux._

_« C'est inutile de le réfuter, je le vois clair dans tes yeux ; tu omets un point important. »_

_ **Touchée** _ _._

_« Ne te donne pas la peine de prendre des grands airs si tout ton êtr_ _e ne veut point te suivre. »_

_ **Coulée** _ _._

_Je baissai mon regard, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit, mais aussi pour éviter toute confrontation._

_« Quand seras-tu honnête avec toi-même ? »_

_Je perdais tout contrôle sur moi-même._

_« Tu n’oses pas aller de l’avant. Tu attends que quelqu'un s’en charge pour ne pas avoir à effectuer cette tâche qui te semble impossible à atteindre. Qu’as-tu fait jusqu’à présent pour y arriver ? Attends-tu un miracle ? Non, c’est bien plus que ça. Car même une aide extérieure ne serait guère efficace face à ta situation. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que ce mur, qui te semble inaccessible, n’as-tu jamais pensé un seul instant qu’il fut bâti par toi ? »_

_L’incompréhension vint remplacer mon stoïcisme._

_« As-tu réellement envie d’en savoir plus ? Es-tu sûre de ne pas oublier quelque chose dans toute cette histoire ? continua-t-il en désignant mon sein gauche. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? Parce que celui-ci contient toutes les émotions que tu ne veux plus jamais revivre, que tu as personnellement enfermé pour ne plus les expérimenté à nouveau. La joie, la tristesse, la colère, mais aussi…»_

_Je relevai mon regard pour être prise au piège._

_« La peur. »_

_ **Saccagée** _ _._

_« Peur de te perdre et de ne plus jamais en revenir intacte. Peur d’oser ce qui pourrait être par la suite néfaste. Pe__ur que ton quotidien, certes accablant, mais assez calme, soit ravagé. Tu ne peux pas supporter l’idée que cette peur envahisse ton espace vital pour t’engloutir et ne plus t’en échapper. C’est pour ça que tu attends une main divine. Et après, tu dénonces les autres pour leur manque de réaction. Cette démunie que tu as rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée était dans l’incapacité, mais l’es-tu pour autant ? Qui t’empêche d’avancer ? Ou plutôt quoi ? Il n’y a qu’une seule explication ; __**tu as peur. **_

_\- N’en dis pas un mot de plus. La peur est un poids inutile qui peut me ralentir considérablement._

_\- Ne tente pas de la renier, car au moment le moins opportun, elle pourrait resurgir et causer des dégâts irrévocables._

_\- Alors que faire ? » le questionnais-je sérieusement._

_Son sourire s’élargit._

_« Tout dépend de toi. »_

_Je ne pouvais rien faire ; je n’en avais pas les moyens, ou plutôt ne possédais aucun repère qui puisse m’aider. Je cherchais une aiguille dans une botte de foin depuis déjà assez longtemps. Je perdais mon temps._

_Face à face, je n’osais pas lui répondre, ni le regarder. Je ne savais quoi faire, ni quoi dire, une barrière invisible bloquait toutes mes paroles et réfutait toutes mes pensées. _

_Et pourtant, je souhaitais…_

_« _ _ **Souhaiterais-tu tout de même essayer ?** _ _ »_

_Je me raccrochai de nouveau à son regard, tentant de déceler ce qu’il avait en tête._

_« Comment le pourrais-je ? réfutais-je dans l’attente d’une réponse concluante. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. _

_\- Là n’est pas la question. Tout ce que je souhaite savoir, c’est : _ _ **veux-tu en savoir plus ?** _ _ »_

_Une horloge s’installa dans mon esprit, faisant résonner le battement de sa pendule au sein de ma boite crânienne._

_Au premier coup, je fermai les yeux ;_

_Au second, je ravalais ce semblant d’angoisse qui commençait à me paralyser ;_

_Au troisième, j’inspirai calmement ;_

_Au quatrième, j’expirai tous les mauvais maux brouillant mon esprit ;_

_Au cinquième, je répondis sans m’en rendre compte ;_

_« _ _ **Oui.** _ _ »_

_Un regret immédiat se logea au sein de mon cœur tandis que je rouvris les yeux pour apercevoir l’ombre en face de moi esquisser un léger sourire._

_« _ _ **Alors tu le peux.** _ _ » _

★

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je me relevais dans le quart de seconde, cherchant à stabiliser ma respiration entrecoupée.

Inspectant brièvement les alentours, il était alors évident que je m’étais endormie au rebord de mon lit.

Je jetais prestement un coup d’œil à ma fenêtre pour m’apercevoir, sans grand étonnement, qu’une lune presque formée illuminait les dix mètres carré de ma chambre.

_Pourquoi s’affoler ? Ce n’est pas la première fois._

Dans mes bras se logeait ma tendre poupée, que je ne pus m’empêcher de ramener contre ma poitrine, espérant que celle-ci puisse calmer, d’une manière ou d’une autre, le rythme irrégulier qu’avait instauré mon cœur.

_Stabilise, respire._

_Reprends-toi, expire._

_Oublie ces maux, maintient ton cocon illusoire._

_Tout ça n’est pas réel. Tout est fruit de ta pensée._

_Réfute ce soupçon perdu au plus profond de ta sensibilité. _

Pourquoi répéter, nuit et nuit, cette litanie qui ne servait guère qu’à me donner l’illusion de rassurer la pauvre âme égarée que j’étais ?

★

_Lundi vingt-six octobre 2020, 17h50 :_

Je rentrai nonchalamment dans le bus après une journée de perdue, à ne rien faire, et payai le conducteur avant de prendre place dans un des sièges du milieu.

Personne, mis à part le chauffeur et moi.

_Le vide._

Pour compenser celui-ci, tout en essayant de trouver un semblant d’occupation, je m'étais mis à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre, seule distraction à ma portée.

Il ne pleuvait pas en ce mois d’octobre.

En voilà un bien inattendu miracle. Je trouvais cela presque regrettable.

Sarcasme.

Mais peu m'importais ; j’aimais la pluie, la préférais au beau temps, car elle détenait le mérite de m’indiquer à l’avance, lors de sa venue, les journées les plus désolantes et les plus oubliables que j’allais vivre.

« _Pourtant, c’est ainsi que tu mènes ta vie. » _me répondit mon reflet dans un rire. 

Rien d’inhabituel en soi, j’en avais bien peur.

Avait-on réellement quelque chose à me reprocher face à cela ?

« _Pourquoi pas changer et essayer de sortir des sentiers battus ? Tu n’y perdras rien. »_

Je regardai perplexe mon reflet, revenu à la normale, puis soupirai.

Il aurait été judicieux d’exposer tous ces phénomènes étranges que je vis au quotidien.

Mais je n’osai pas faire le premier pas. Je n’arrivai pas à tenter les choses, et préférai m’éloigner de toute tension. Je savais d’avance que tout cela ne mènerait à rien, et servirait uniquement à m’attirer des problèmes.

« _Tu as peur ?__** »**_

Je chassais cette phrase de ma tête, fermant mes paupières, et soupirant de nouveau.

_Tandis que mon reflet rit de nouveau malicieusement._

★

J’avais peut-être parlé un peu trop vite.

La Normandie avait plus d’un tour dans son sac.

Mon logement était seulement à quelques pas, perdu au beau milieu des bois normands. Simple, typique, mais bien loin d’être désagréable.

Je fus trempée jusqu’à la moelle, mon sac était devenu un bel aquarium, et mon intuition me disait qu’un rhume n’allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

Une journée tout à fait normale, m’étais-je dit.

J’aurais, en revanche, aimer le penser.

Je fis un pas,

Puis regardai à ma droite,

À ma gauche,

Derrière moi.

Et me précipitai à l’instant même vers le seuil de mon abri.

Une risée se faufilait habilement sous l’averse. Je tressaillis involontairement.

Un doute s’installa en moi : j’étais suivie.

_Tu délires_. _Il serait temps de faire le tri dans ton esprit. Il est inutile de t’affliger sur des points insignifiants de ta vie._

Insignifiant ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir, je n'étais guère experte dans ce domaine-là.

Mais je ne vis aucune ombre se cachant dans le paysage automnal dépeint devant mes yeux.

★

Minuit. Le glas sonnait son heure de gloire.

« _**En te souhaitant de trouver le chemin menant à la vérité désirée. »**_

Le papier se froissait, s’humidifiait, devenait une forme abstraite et indescriptible dans mes mains.

_**« Et que le bleu de la liberté guide tes pas.**_»

Paralysée.

Je perdais mes repères.

Prête à lâcher, mais ne pouvant y arriver.

Ce bleu me semblait si loin.

Bien loin derrière des barreaux.

Je ne pouvais l’atteindre.

J'étais prisonnière d’une cage.

Dont je m'étais accommodée.

Ou même prise à… désirer ?

« _**Bon anniversaire**_**.** »


	2. Chapter 2

_La Terre pleure._

_C’est devenu une expression commode ces temps-ci._

_La Terre pleure, enchaîne ses périodes d'affres, abat sa rage et son injustice sur nous._

_Elle déchaîne ses passions, fait la sourde oreille face aux protestations, gronde et implore qu’on lui accorde de l’attention, elle qui n’est que rarement prise en considération, finit par se renfermer par précaution._

_Qui pourrait l'accompagner dans ses nénies ? _

_Seule Dame Nature s’incline devant ses élégies._

_La Terre pleure, et nous subissons âcrement ses lubies._

_La Terre pleure._

_Ainsi l’ai-je rencontré par tribulations, se dispensant de mon opinion._

★

Une, teintée de rouge, essaya d’enflammer la piste.

Une seconde, blanche, tenta de briller sur le bitume.

Une autre, jaune, se risqua à survolter le milieu.

Toutes défilant, leurs phares allumés, dans un cortège malencontreusement désordonné.

Elles dérapèrent, provoquant un carnage sans précédent, crissant par frustration.

Aucune ne pouvant égayer le ciel, gris de Payne.

La ville semblait alors éreintée, tantôt insipide derrière la vitrine.

Elle somnolait, à peine consciente, et se remettait bien las en service.

_Elle ne dormira jamais, ne s’arrêtera sous aucun prétexte, souvent à son corps défendant : c’est une coercition à laquelle elle ne pourra débouter._

Les pieds sur terre, le dos courbé, la tête ailleurs ; les passants déambulaient.

_Où ?_

_Quelle importance ? Pourvu qu'ils ne fussent pas influencés par le mauvais temps._

Ces ombres dégoisant, pestant et riant aussitôt.

Spectres uniformes aux mœurs abscons.

Ne se parant que de noir et de gris.

Noir pour le deuil. _Pour qui ?_

Gris pour le doute. _Pourquoi ?_

Eux-mêmes ne s'en doutaient pas.

La buée cherchait à détourner mes yeux de la scène, mais la pluie ne partageait pas ce même dessein. Elle se faufilait lentement sur la vitre, grossissait pour se faire remarquer des plus distraits, avant de s’écraser platement sur le trottoir. _Triste dévolu._

« **Quel temps de chien.**»

_Quelle aigreur encombrante. Pourquoi chercher à détériorer l’ambiance ?_

« **Pour autant, la vue semble vous plaire.** » _Pas tellement._

Sous mes yeux, une tasse de chocolat chaud attendait d’être savourée, mais les minutes passantes lui faisant perdre son parfum, l'envie d'en prendre une gorgée s'estompait.

« **Vous n'avez pas faim ?**

\- **Pas vraiment non, alors pourquoi m'avoir invité dans ces cas-là ? **Le ton de ma voix ne se voulait pas si âpre, mais j’espérais ainsi recevoir une réponse convaincante qui puisse étouffer l’ennui naissant.

Mon convive, l'air indifférent, s'était mis à farfouiller dans les poches de son parka, saisissant dans l'une d'entre elles une boite de mégots.

« **Discuter. Passer le temps. Déguster une torsade tout juste sortie du four ainsi qu'un bon cappuccino. Ne pas rester seul. Entretenir ses relations. Bref : profiter de la vie.**

\- **Évitons la bonne morale s'il vous plaît.**

Tirant longuement sur sa clope, il glissa sur son siège instantanément tandis que j'observai les rares clients, leurs paupières lourdes, peinant à finir leur commande.

Eux aussi souhaitaient profiter de la vie.

Mais le temps leur manquait.

« **Monsieur Rey, est-ce votre supérieur qui a demandé à ce que vous veniez me voir ?**

\- **L’inverse aurait été surprenant. »**

Je lui offris à peine un sourire.

Pauvre homme. A force de s’infliger des visites hebdomadaires, il devenait lassé de cette ridicule ornière.

« **Et pourquoi si tôt ?**

\- **Les ordres sont les ordres. J’ai d’autres affaires à régler par la suite, et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'imposer chez les autres.**

\- **Au point où nous en sommes, il n'y aurait pas vraiment eu de différences, même si recevoir des invités à huit heures du matin n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable. Pour vous non plus d'ailleurs ; vos cernes en disent long sur vos journées. Demandez à votre patron de vous accorder quelques semaines de vacances, ou bien j'aurais votre mort sur ma conscience.**

\- **Enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque et qui me comprends, bon sang !** **J'aime votre façon de penser ! **S'exclama-t-il enréprimant tant bien que mal un rire. **Vous savez : on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec vous, mais la conversation finit toujours par être intéressante, peu importe le sujet. »**

En déduire que la conversation était « intéressante » semblait être une très jolie emphase, mais qui tentait néanmoins de porter une conception bien trop abstraite et aberrante du terme employé à l'occasion.

Si le fait de poser à chaque rencontre les mêmes questions concernant la routine de la personne en face de vous, en se soumettant à la bonne courtoisie que chacun tentait de décliner machinalement (non sans laisser s'échapper un ou deux soupirs lors de silences inévitables), pour au final se quitter maladroitement (à défaut d'avoir perdu de vue l'objectif de ces rendez-vous), alors il m'était très difficile d'en tirer le moindre profit pour nous deux.

En revanche, j’éprouvais un réel intérêt à comprendre monsieur Rey. Faute de ne jamais m'être sentie très utile lors de ses nombreux soliloques, je me contentais de faire passer le temps en m'adonnant à quelques _activités_ provisoires. L'utilité était fugace. Mais le cœur n'était-il point précaire pour en saisir tout l’intérêt ? Surtout lorsque vous avez en face de vous un homme aussi ambigu que monsieur Rey ?

Qu'il fut question de sa moustache qu'il ne pouvait s’empêcher d'entortiller entre ses doigts tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une assurance imperturbable, son apparence soignée et étrangement bien ajusté à l'espièglerie et l'allégresse qui résonnait dans sa voix, ou bien la pointe de tendresse que l'on pouvait aisément remarquer sur la commissure de ses lèvres ; tout laissait à croire qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur confident que lui, et que la force de l'âge l'avait élevé au paroxysme de la béatitude.

Quel homme pouvait oser rêver mieux qu'une famille (d'après les nombreux dires) soudée, jouissant d'une excellente situation et étant un exemple pour la société ?

Et bien que celui-ci aimait se plaindre de son travail, il y avait fort à douter qu'au fond, il s'était accoutumé à rendre service aux autres.

Enfin, si seulement son sourire exprimait aussi le revers de la médaille qu'on lui avait très souvent accordé.

Toutes les semaines, je me retrouvai à faire la conversation avec lui.

Mais après mûre réflexion, je m'étais rendue compte que ce n'était certainement pas à _lui_ que je parlais.

**« Cette impression d'être mis à pied d'égalité remonte à très loin... **Il observa le ciel un court instant, ses yeux cherchant sans doute entre les nuages une réponse pouvant éclaircir sa mémoire. **Interprétez-le comme vous le souhaitez, mais pour votre génération, ce n'est pas commun de discuter avec quelqu'un comme moi.**

-** À vingt ans on a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. J'ai bien peur que votre compagnie me soit encore nécessaire.**

A cet instant, il baissa son regard.

-** Écoutez ;** **je sais très bien ce que vous voulez, mais je ne peux pas vous aider là-dessus. Ne perdez pas votre temps à courir après le passé, vous ne pourrez pas le changer. Et puis au fond, tout cela ne vous servirait à rien. « Nous ne sommes que les ornements du Temps » mon père disait. **En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je crus discerner une grimace. Puis il soupira, la mine presque abattue, hésitant à continuer. Une image de lui qu'il commençait depuis peu à me dévoiler, et dont je prenais goût à observer. **Je n'y comprenais rien, mais je trouvais cette phrase jolie. J'étais trop jeune et naïf. Maintenant que j'ai compris sa signification, elle me laisse un goût amer ; tout ce qui restera de nous, c'est un c****œur meurtri et une âme flétrie. »**

_Cœur et Âme._

_L’œil est l’oracle de ces magnats._

_L’âme y allume une flamme pour repousser le frimas de l’esprit. _

_Et le cœur y fait vivre une mer colérique, une terre nostalgique, ou bien une verdure euphorique._

_A la fougue juvénile, au corps labile._

**« Pour être honnête avec vous, je suis au bout du rouleau. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni même ce que je devais faire ! Les jours se ressemblent alors qu'ils portent tous des noms différents, étonnant non ? Pourquoi perdre mon temps quand celui-ci s’écoule déjà beaucoup trop vite ?**

**\- Donc si je comprends bien ; vous regrettez d'avoir choisi ce quotidien ? »**

Un sourire ourla brièvement ses lèvres.

« **Non**. »

Intriguée, j'attendis une explication.

« **Ce boulot aura au moins servi à vous rencontrer. Je le quitterai le cœur plus léger, car ces six dernières années passées en votre compagnie auront rendu mes journées moins pénibles. Grâce à vous, j'ai l'impression de me lever chaque matin sans trop donner d'importance aux nombres de jours qui me reste avant de tout lâcher. Et puis je dois absolument connaître la fin de toute cette histoire avant de pouvoir tourner la page. **Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, je devinais aisément la question qui allait suivre. **Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à la tâche ?»**

Le silence vint s'installer à notre table sans même y avoir été invité.

Le sérieux apparent, aussi bien dans son ton que dans sa posture, se distingua brutalement du décor. Un changement radical, impropre à la personnalité pourtant familière de cet homme, qui remit en question le sens même de la conversation.

Comme si cette dernière n’était que futilité prestement balayée.

Néanmoins, je ne m'étonnai que très peu de cette soudaine façade ; les six années bâties autour de cet individu avaient eu raison de cette mascarade pourtant si bien apprêtée. Le pli de son comportement se froissait tandis que je laissais le doute de ses paroles planer lourdement au-dessus de sa tête. Bientôt, j’aperçus discrètement l'une de ses jambes cogner frénétiquement l'un des pieds de table, ses mains se joignant aussitôt à la cadence, jouant entre elles sans aucune raison donnée.

Sans le moindre ménagement, je maintins son regard outrecuidant, le soumettant à ne pas se défiler à son propre jeu. Ses prunelles tentaient laborieusement de contrôler la situation, et bien que son obstination s'avérait surprenante, je souris intérieurement face à sa tentative.

Ce silence pouvait rester autant qu'il le souhaitait ; la pluie l’enverrait se promener, battant déjà le tambour de ma réussite certaine.

Et comme prévu, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il admit sa défaite en baissant de nouveau ses yeux.

« **Vous êtes décidément un cas particulier, mademoiselle Saphir. **Avoua-t-il d'un timbre amusé.

\- **N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous appréciez nos rencontres ?**

\- **Peut-être. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre des personnes aussi atypiques que vous. Depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai l'impression de côtoyer la même étrangère. Mais c'est de votre faute. Peut-être qu'en vous mêlant à la foule et à leurs discussions, je serais en mesure de vous voir sous un autre jour ?**

-** Sauf votre respect, ma situation me convient parfaitement ; je ne m’intéresse vraiment pas aux derniers échos, et encore moins à ceux qui les propagent. Et pourtant j'ai essayé de suivre vos conseils hier, mais je n'aime vraiment pas être le centre de l'attention.**

-** Réessayez ; vous n'avez aucun intérêt à rester cloîtré chez vous vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.**

\- **On évite bien plus que l'on ne le pense, monsieur Rey. Être seul c'est être un peu plus libre que l'on ne l'est maintenant. On ne s'enchaîne pas aux autres, ni à leurs problèmes, ni à leur jugement. On se tient à l'écart de toutes leurs... mauvaises ondes, et personne ne pourra vous causer le moindre tord.**

**\- Vous devez vous sentir bien seule.**

\- **Pour l'instant je n'y trouve que des bénéfices. Je ne pose problème à personne, et j'ai bien plus de temps pour moi-même.**

\- **Et que faites-vous de tout ce temps justement ? **

_J'hésitais à rejoindre la surface du rationnel. _

_-_ ** Je réfléchis.**

**\- Depuis tout ce temps ? Et sur quoi exactement ?**

_Sur tout. _

_Et sur rien._

_Sur ce qui avait du sens._

_Et sur ce qui n'en avait pas._

**\- Sur moi-même.**

**\- Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ? »**

_Cette question était inévitable._

_Il fallait bien en arriver là un jour ou l'autre. _

_Je m'y étais préparé._

_Était-elle vraiment inévitable ?_

_Oui, elle l'était. _

_...Ou peut-être pas..._

**\- Peut-être. »**

Ce fut à mon tour de baisser les yeux.

« Peut-être » était la réponse à toutes les questions qui m'étaient posés.

Peut-être parce que j'étais indécise.

Peut-être parce que je ne savais pas comment répondre à la question.

Peut-être parce que je voulais éviter cette question.

_Peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de « peut-être » et que je ne connaissais que trop bien la réponse._

_Mais n'ayant pas la volonté d'engager un autre chemin, la réponse la plus simple était le « peut-être ». Celle qui me garantissait un petit havre de tranquillité entre chaque rencontre, quitte à ce que ces dernières en reviennent au même point. Il n'y avait rien à perdre, ni même à gagner pour nous deux._

_Mais c'était mieux ainsi._

Je lançai un regard furtif vers la pendule avant d'enfiler mon manteau et de sortir mon porte-monnaie.

**« C'est moi qui paye,** me lança monsieur Rey en fouillant de nouveau son parka.

**\- Pas la peine, profitez juste de votre petit-déjeuner.**

**\- Mais je vous ai fait venir ici de bonne heure-**

**\- Et ceci est un remerciement pour toute la peine que vous vous donnez pour moi. Je sais que c'est très dur pour vous, surtout lorsque ce n'est pas par pure envie que vous venez me voir. Tout ce que vous faites est remarquable, et je dois reconnaître que toutes ces rencontres m'ont été utiles. J'espère juste ne pas avoir gaspillé votre temps et je m'excuse pour tout le tord que je vous ai causé. »**

_Monsieur Rey était l'idéal que j'aurais voulu atteindre. _

Il était une étoile que vous ne cessiez de contempler durant la nuit.

Bienveillante, qui apaise les maux sans le savoir.

Je n'anticipais jamais ses visites, mais je ne regrettais certainement pas d'avoir pu converser avec lui.

Au fond, toutes ces entrevues n'eurent pour effet que de rendre mes journées un peu plus appréciables.

_Tandis que tout mon être se noyait sous le poids de la désillusion._

_Douce ironie du sort._

**« Mademoiselle Saphir. »**

La porte entrouverte, je me retournai à peine avant d’attraper, dans un réflexe surhumain, une petite boite.

**« Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui ai choisi de vivre cette vie, mais si j'avais eu le choix de faire autrement, pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé mon boulot pour un autre, parce qu'il me plaît. La prochaine fois, laissez-moi vous emmener dans un endroit qui va vous plaire ! Passez le bonjour à vous-savez-qui de ma part et surtout ; bon anniversaire ! »**

C'est en sortant de la véranda que le choc de son action inattendue se métamorphosa en l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Avec précaution, je déballais la chose, et aussitôt l'incompréhension fit place à de l'étonnement mêlée à de l'amusement.

_Sacré monsieur Rey._

★

_L'écume du passé s'échouait à mes pieds, tandis que le présent se laissait emporter par l'accalmie des flots, filant vers un futur ondoyant._

Sur les côtes normandes, on entendait les friselis d'un souvenir glorieux,

Fredonnant au crépuscule quelques airs sur les plus vertueux.

Elle qui submergeait les vestiges de la douleur, veillant à engourdir nos cœurs,

Berceuse d’antan abreuvant d'espérance les enfants d'Adam,

Remplissait son rôle de mère, au creux d'une vague à l'âme lancinante,

Faisant chavirer plus d'une conscience de par sa fragrance consolante.

_Ploc-ploc ; débarquait alors les larmes d'une doléance oubliée, et les prémices d'une tourmente apeurée,_

_Un déferlement incontrôlé, s'achevant sur une terre usée,_

_Absorbant les dernières lueurs d'une flamme anémiée._

Les alentours se ternissaient tandis que Ouistreham adornait ses avenues d'un éclat fantôme.

_Fantôme était aussi l'Homme qui avait déserté ce paysage, son courage_ _enfoui dans ce lit marin, endormi sur un sommier chancelant._

En amont, le ciel ardent se réfugiait derrière un océan de nuages, galvanisant les oyats sur les dunes, insufflant une vive impétuosité sur une plage déjà agitée.

_La Manche dansait, frémissait le pan de sa robe à mes pieds, avant de rafler les derniers sanglots d'un âge désormais clos._

L'odeur du pétrichor se diffusait tandis qu'un homme fermait les volets de son restaurant, éteignant sa radio en fond et filant immédiatement dans sa voiture.

_C'est en contemplant le miroir de cette terre,_

_Que j'emprisonnai une ombre troublée,_

_Laissant Son souffle emporter sa misère,_

_Tandis que je me résignais dans une coquille corrodée._

★

« **Oui... Non ça va aller, je n'ai besoin de rien, pas la peine de m'envoyer quoique ce soit, juste avoir des nouvelles me suffit. **

**Je m'en sors pas trop mal, y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter... **

**Oui je suis sortie aujourd'hui. Ce matin j'ai pris le petit-déjeuner avec Monsieur Rey, il vous passait le bonjour. Je pense qu'il aimerait bien vous revoir un de ces quatre, mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire déplacer jusqu'ici pour ça.**

… **Si j'ai des problèmes ? C'est gentil de faire attention à moi, mais je t'assure que tout va bien ; tout à l'heure j'étais à Ouistreham, et le grand air m'a en quelque sorte requinqué. Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, mais ton grand-père m'avait appris à nager là-bas. J'avais l'air d'un fer à repasser dans ses bras. En y repensant, je me suis sentie un peu nostalgique... **

… **Te cacher quelque chose ? Écoute, je sais à quoi tu penses, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut pour le prouver, mais promis ; tout va bien. Je suis juste... comment dire... un peu fatigué ? C'est probablement à cause de la tempête qui arrive par ici que je suis comme ça. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ; le temps influe sur la personne. Je ne veux vraiment pas vous inquiéter, et encore moins stresser ton grand-père plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous allez bien. Le reste m'importe peu.**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air très convaincante, mais ça à toujours été comme ça avec moi, je n'y peux rien. Si je pouvais y faire autrement, crois-moi ça aurait été différent... **

**En fait ; tout aurait dû être différent. Et ça aurait été mieux ainsi, pour moi mais aussi pour vous.**

**Pardon, je divague. Je vais raccrocher.**

**Prenez soin de vous. Je suis désolé de ne pas plus vous aider que ça... Vous me manquez terriblement.»**

★

Le vent, doublé de la pluie, frappait continuellement à ma fenêtre tandis que j'essayai désespérément de dormir, un inconvénient auquel je me refamiliarisais petit à petit.

_Étrange ; _le hurlement de la tempête n'était pourtant pas un problème, me tenant toujours compagnie lors d'épisodes similaires.

Ou du moins c'était la distrayante impression que je m'étais faite.

Tout semblait être comme à l'exacte accoutumé, mais il m'était impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Alors dans un premier lieu, l'idée d'avoir pu oublier quelque chose me parasita l'esprit. _Aurais-je négligé d'une quelconque manière ma routine ?_

Jugeant ma position actuelle dans le lit dérangeante, je me retournai sur le flanc gauche.

_Un rendez-vous oublié peut-être ?_

Puis sur le flanc droit.

_Ma porte était-elle bien fermée ?_

Puis sur le ventre en agrippant fermement mon coussin.

_Les aiguilles de l'horloge en face de moi n'ont pas l'air de tourner correctement. _

_Ou peut-être que c'est tout simplement moi qui ne tourne pas rond ?_

Puis ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur mon problème, j'essayai toutes les méthodes abracadabrantes que j’eus l'occasion de lire ou d'entendre à la radio.

Musiques relaxantes, histoires à dormir debout ou tisanes « miracle » ; toutes furent testées, et toutes furent aussitôt jetées à la poubelle.

_Éventuellement j'accusai le coup à cause de la pleine lune, mais n'ayant jamais eu de pareils effets sur moi, j'en conclus que je me faisais du soucis pour un rien et qu'il était devenu nécessaire que je me tienne à l'écart de la misère._

★

« **Quel beau temps.** »

Malheur à celle qui, n'ayant point triomphé sur son insomnie, délaissa son abris pour trouver refuge sous un ciel ennemi.

**« Pour autant, la vue ne semble pas te plaire, c'est inattendu de ta part. »**

A quelques pas seulement, l'ombre d'un souvenir occulté se tenait fièrement dos à moi.

Sa funèbre soutane étouffant sa silhouette humaine ; seuls ses plumes carminées, décorant les grandes épaulettes affinées de sa pèlerine, tranchaient du peu de vie que laissait transparaître son habit.

On ne comptait plus le nombre de spinelles complimentant la broderie complexe dessinant le bas de sa robe, ou les sequins de Venise enrichissant sa haute coiffe rembourrée, fardant d'un éclat omnipotent cet effarant corbeau au plumage baroque.

« **C'est pourtant dans ces moments-là que l'Homme connaît son heure de rémission ; quand la Terre pleure et semble anéantie. Le cœur de l'Homme s'apaise quand elle se lamente, et elle tempête lorsque celui-ci se complaît dans son ignorance. Un tel conflit pour au final coexister ; c'est regrettable. Mais il ne peut désormais qu'admirer ces sombres nuages, comme si la Terre faisait son deuil, faudrait-il maintenant savoir qui est-ce que l'on doit pleurer ? »**

Un volte-face assuré,

Et deux gouffres sondèrent d'une aisance déstabilisante la réponse que je pouvais lui offrir.

_Un sombre clairvoyant à la nature obturée. _Voilà ce qu'était la Camarde à mes yeux.

En dévisageant son masque, je lisais mille et une illusions tapis sous un sourire pétrifié.

Sous chaque pigments, je distinguais quelques nuances vives, maquillé d'un blanc livide.

Et derrière ses lèvres mordorées ; le présage d'un paradis infernal.

Alors, tout aussi surréaliste qu'était son personnage, je le rejoignis dans l'absurdité de la scène.

«** Ton manque de modestie et de sincérité peut-être ?**

**\- Navré, mais je risque de te décevoir là-dessus. **Un rire feutré parvint à mes oreilles, la tonalité de ce dernier lui étant propre, puis il continua. **As-tu apprécié ma surprise ?**

**\- Tu anticipes ma question la Camarde. J'allais justement y venir.**

**C'est la première fois que je reçois quelque chose de ta part. Et même te voir physiquement en face de moi est devenu extrêmement rare. Ta dernière véritable visite, remonte à...voyons... cinq ans pour être exacte ? Je commençais à me doutais de quelque chose, mais de là à ce que je ne te retrouve pas dans mes rêves, j'en ai perdu le sommeil. **

**Tu m'as habitué aux jours de pluie, donc je ne suis même plus étonnée de te retrouver dans ces conditions. **

**Maintenant, pour en revenir à ton cadeau ; quelle porte suis-je censée ouvrir avec cette clef ?**

**\- Je ne t’aurais pas offert cette clef si elle n'ouvrait qu'une simple porte, nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. **

La Camarde connaissait du bout de ses doigts gantés les composants de la fragrance de mon âme. Mais plus insensé encore ; j'étais probablement la seule pouvant essayer de faire de même avec la sienne.

A l'orée, ce n'était qu'un divertissement, une manière de tuer ce temps qui flétrissait la grâce de mes jours ensoleillés.

Et puis ce divertissement devint une ambition, que nous avions tout les deux construits à l'aide d'écrous chargés de solitude.

Parce que La Camarde avait beau être un oiseau de mauvais augure, j'étais néanmoins certaine de trouver, derrière son voile mortuaire, la clef me permettant d’accéder à une éclaircie tant espérée.

**\- Ce qui t'intéresse en revanche, c'est de savoir quelle solution elle t'apportera. Voudrais-tu le savoir ? »**

Aussitôt, les arbres frémirent raide.

Le ciel gronda sec.

Le temps s’arrêta net.

Le parfum de l'infortune, paralysant la vie dans sa plus grande sécheresse, ravivant les braises d'une crainte pourtant éteinte, afflua depuis la pénombre de la forêt.

Et au beau milieu de cette scène ; la Camarde demeurait imperturbable, maître de ce sinistre spectacle.

_Par-delà les cimes ; un lugubre brouillard devint roi._

**« Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Comptes-tu les recevoir ou bien te sauver ?**

**\- Dans les deux cas, je ne vais certainement pas m'en sortir indemne, n'est-ce pas ?** avais-je alors prononcé le souffle court.

**\- Si tu restes, probablement. Mais si tu te décides à partir, qui sais ? »**

_Les flammes de sa frénésie fauchant les derniers instants de cette trêve passagère._

Le monde s'éveilla brusquement, soudainement conscient de la géhenne terrestre qui régnait tout autour. J'observai alors les flammes danser, dévorer les échappées d'horizon et étouffer les quelques sirènes retentissantes.

**« Dans ta lettre tu avais mentionné un chemin menant à la « vérité désirée ». Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et si cette clef peut véritablement m'aider, alors mon temps est compté ; dis-moi quel chemin je dois emprunter.**

S'écartant légèrement, il fixa une partie de la forêt encore dépourvue d'ignition.

**« Le Cimetière-Parc. Rejoins-moi là-bas. Je m'occuperai du reste. »**

★

Les jambes flageolantes et le souffle perdu, j'avais fini par me retrouver entre rosiers et sépultures, jugeant attentivement un caveau souterrain qui m'invitait de par ses escaliers à m'y enfoncer.

Si la petite Alice n'avait point eu de mal à se jeter corps perdu dans un terrier inconnu, j'étais plutôt d'avis à contrebalancer les intérêts que je pouvais tirer de cette escapade avec les retombées qui allaient suivre.

_Une réflexion nécessaire. _

_Malheureusement point adapté dans de telles circonstances._

Alors cette nuit, je laissais les impulsions être souveraines, disposer elles-mêmes le dallage d'un sentier jusque-là vierge, et derrière-moi, probablement, je passais sous silence mes derniers maux, hébétais mes dernières craintes, et enivrais ce cœur incertain, pris entre les mailles d'un instinct bien trop crédule.

Recherchant la vie, j'avançais dans la nuit.

Recherchant quelques repères, j'avançais sur des minières.

Recherchant l'ataraxie, j’avançais vers le conflit.

Et soudain dans ce cimetière ; j'aperçus le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Au bout du chemin ; une nef à inspiration baroque et orientale, étoffée de fond en comble de feuilles d’or. Les arcades étaient sculptées selon quelques arts mauresques, flattant ses fleurs géométriques ciselées sur les principaux piliers de bois, égarant plus d'une fois mon regard sur son dédale de motifs raffiné.

La coupole - combien d'émerveillement attirait-elle ! - était édifié sous le signe de la gloire et de l'opulence. Elle était une ruche à muqarnas étoilées, comblée de miniatures abstraites. Tantôt creusées, tantôt bombées ; chaque alvéole semblait raconter une histoire.

Une merveille à laquelle était également accroché le regard de la Camarde, apparu près de moi quelques instants auparavant, un immense bâton dans ses mains.

« **Je ne savais pas que Caen abritait une telle merveille sous ce cimetière.**

\- **Personne ne le sait et le saura. Une fois que tu seras partie, cette pièce disparaîtra.»**

A peine avait-il finit de prononcer sa réponse qu'il maintint son bâton à la verticale, frappant trois fois de suite à terre avec celui-ci avant qu'il ne s’allonge subitement, atteignant ainsi sans problème la grande voûte.

D'une main experte, il repoussa dans un ordre précis certaines alvéoles, valsant entres elles, avant de terminer sur celle au centre.

Puis silence pendant cinq secondes.

Le sol légèrement tremblant, je m'écartais de quelques pas, laissant ainsi une ouverture dévoiler petit à petit une porte relativement grande, aux ornements inconnus, apparaître devant-moi.

« **As-tu fait tes adieux à Monsieur Rey ?** Je devinais un sourire derrière son masque, mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de me le dissimuler.

Au loin, j'entendis des aboiements. Plusieurs cris accompagnèrent le tumulte, dont une voix qui me fit sourire.

\- **Non. Mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi ; il ne comprendrait pas.**

La clef en main, je m’apprêtai à déverrouiller la porte lorsque la Camarde se mit dos à moi et chuchota ;

-** Une fois la porte ouverte, tu connaîtras bien des obstacles. Ne t'attends pas à trouver les réponses à tes questions juste en franchissant cette porte. La seule chose que tu connaîtras là-bas, c'est l'enfer.**

En temps normal, je me serais retourné et j'aurais hésité.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela ne m'importait que bien peu.

\- **Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau la Camarde ; je sais ce qui m'attends.**

Je lui lançai un sourire assuré.

\- **Et je n'attends que ça. **Avais-je conclu en franchissant la porte.»


End file.
